Neptune/Ultra Dimension
The other Neptune that Nepgear meets in Zero Dimension. Like the smaller Neptune, she has a bright and positive personality. Contrary to her mature look, however, she displays some semblance of innocence or defenselessness in her actions. Her hobby is filling her specimen book, the "Nep-Note," and she travels to other dimensions in search of rare bugs. While she's called the "Older Neptune," it's still unclear whether she's actually an adult or if she's actually still just under aged. Profile Appearance Adult Neptune's appearance is more or less highly the same as the main Neptune's. She has long lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on them. The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have black and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N" to represent the first letter of her name. Unlike the other Neptune, she does not wear thigh-high socks and her shoes are black and purple. Another thing to note is the fact she wears a black and purple gun holster on her left thigh that matches the rest of her outfit. Personality While her body has grown, it doesn't look her way of thinking hasn't changed, being as innocent and simple-minded as before. Her general personality is somewhere between that of the original Neptune's childlike attitude and Purple Heart's adult attitude. According to Rie Tanaka, Adult Neptune acts more like a high school teenager. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory & Re;Birth3: V Generation In the true end of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and its remake, when Croire leaves the Hyperdimension once Rei is defeated, Neptune captures her and calls Croire her very own special specimen that's she gonna show everyone. Croire is shocked to see her because she recognizes her as the other Neptune. Megadimension Neptunia VII While Nepgear and Uzume are fighting Arfoire in her final form, a girl falls from the sky and interrupts the battle. She introduces herself as "Neptune" and this makes everyone confused. Knowing the situation Nepgear and Uzume are in, she decided to assist them in defeating Arfoire. After finishing the fight, Neptune uses some sort of magic to capture Arfoire in a book of sorts and the trio takes their leave, with Neptune confirming that she is indeed from the Ultradimension, saying the CPU of her home is "Plu-something". Video Trivia *The gun that Adult Neptune uses in combat is the same gun that Neptune uses for her ranged attacks in Hyperdimension Neptunia. *In the official website of Megadimension Neptunia VII, it tells how Neptune seeks unusual insects. One part that shows that Adult Neptune is the Neptune in the True Ending in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory is that she caught Croire whom she thought was a bug. *In both Japanese dub and English dub of Victory, she sounded more child like, when ironically, she's technically a bit older than the Hyperdimension Neptune. *In Victory, the characters joke that without the abilities of HDD, Neptune would've likely starved to death. When they meet up with this Neptune, she's actually just about ran out of food. Navigation Category:Neptune Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters